


Broken Glasses

by bronzy28



Series: tumblr prompts and short works [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, dorky boys, i don't know how to write rei oops, messy blowjobs, nagisa being typical nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzy28/pseuds/bronzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt on tumblr<br/>"Nagisa accidently breaks Rei's glasses which leaves him really devastated so Nagisa tries to cheer him up again (As yaoi-ish or non yaoi-ish as you like ^w^)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first ever smut ever sorry if it's awkward [leaves this and runs]

“Rei-chan! That’s not fair!”

“What? Of course it is! You’re just bad at racing games.”

As the track twisted and turned, Nagisa swayed violently into Rei sitting next to him on the couch. Rei thought it was a great idea to invite his boyfriend over after swim practice, now that midterms were over and his parents were gone for the weekend. It wasn’t such a great idea anymore. As much as Rei enjoyed Nagisa’s antics and energy, sometimes it was too much.

“Yay! I won! Rei-chan, I won!”

Nagisa’s shouting pulled him out of his thoughts. He had become so distracted, he slowly fell behind and Nagisa raced ahead.

“Yahoo!” Nagisa exclaimed and he threw both hands in the air. He hadn’t noticed when Rei leaned forward to take his drink off the coffee table. The back of Nagisa’s left hand made direct contact with the bridge of Rei’s nose, smashing both lenses of his glasses with a crack.

“Oh my! Rei-chan, are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Nagisa shouted out as he went to touch Rei’s nose.

“Agh, Nagisa, what the hell?,” said Rei as he carefully pulled his glasses off and rubbed his nose. He inspected the damage and concluded they were very broken. He sighed heavily. This boy was nothing but trouble.

“I left my other pair in my locker at school. Looks like I’ll have to get new glasses,” Rei turned to look at Nagisa and was taken aback when he saw the look on his face. Nagisa almost looked like he was about to cry.

“Rei-chan… I’m so sorry… Is… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I know I can be such a bad boyfriend sometimes,” Nagisa muttered as he turned away and tucked his knees into his chest. Rei placed his hand awkwardly on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“H-hey, don’t be like that. It was an accident, r-right?” Nagisa turned around without looking at Rei’s face. “Yeah…” Rei rubbed his temples. He knew he had bad eyesight, but he didn’t realize how much worse it had gotten. At this point, he could barely make out what was in front of him, his vision was blurry and a dull pain had began to form behind his forehead. Nagisa spotted Rei rubbing at his head and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Rei-chan, are you alright?” His expression morphed from dejection to concern as Rei looked hazily into magenta eyes.

“I’ve developed a rather painful headache. I think I’ll go grab some painkillers.” Rei made to get up but Nagisa had made his way onto Rei’s lap.

“Wait, Rei-chan, I know how to make it up to you,” Nagisa fidgeted with his fingers as he looked down at his lap. Was Nagisa... blushing? Rei really couldn’t tell. Rei wasn’t really in a position to decline his offer. He would have difficulty navigating through his house with his clouded vision and he wasn’t about to send Nagisa to get the pills. Who knows what Nagisa would ruin searching through his cabinets. For the second time Rei was pulled from his thoughts by Nagisa’s voice.

“Wow, Rei-chan… You’re so big!” Nagisa had slid down to his knees between Rei’s legs and unbuttoned his pants. Nagisa started poking at the bulge underneath his boxers.

“H-hey, don’t do t-that!” Rei whispered harshly at Nagisa. He could barely make out the figure beneath him, mouthing sloppily at his groin. Nagisa replied by licking from the base to the tip of the growing length though the damp fabric of his underwear.

“Na-Nagisa,” Rei exhaled as he threw his head back onto the couch cushions. Nagisa pulled back the waistband to free Rei’s dick from the confines of the boxers. Rei hissed when the cold air became hot against his groin as Nagisa’s breath ghosted over the tip of his penis.

“Nagisa, just d-do it already,” groaned the blunet as his long fingers found their way through soft blond locks and tugged slightly. Rei let his eyes slide closed when he felt Nagisa’s mouth around his length, surrounding it with warm, wet heat. Nagisa hummed around the base while his tongue flicked the slit and head. Rei’s hips shaked with need, but Nagisa held his thigh down with his left elbow and pushed himself further between Rei’s legs. Nagisa had never done something like this before. Of course, Rei had read plenty on sexual intercourse be he never knew it would feel this good. His whole body was on fire with desire and passion. Nagisa’s mouth felt amazing and when his tongue repeatedly flicked his frenum, he let out a choked moan.

“Na… Nagisa, r-right there,” Rei panted and tightened his grip on the smaller boys head. He could feel his climax approaching, coiling in the pit of his stomach. After a few more moments, Rei came without warning into Nagisa’s small mouth with a load groan. Nagisa sucked as much as he could, some of leaking from the sides of his mouth. He slid from his cock with a pop and sat on his knees to look hazily at Rei.

“Sorry abou-” Nagisa coughed and rubbed his face with his sleeve, “about your glasses, Rei-chan.” Rei reached down blindly to stroke his boyfriends cheeks and barely grazed his ears.

“Don’t look so sad, Nagisa, I can always get another pair,” said the taller boy and he clumsily pulled his pants back up. Nagisa crawled back onto the couch and placed a kiss on Rei’s cheek. Rei turned to face Nagisa as he chuckled lightly.

“At least my headache is gone.”


End file.
